Baby boom
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Kakashi no estaba preparado para ser padre, pero eso no cambio que el bebé fuera abandonado justo enfrente de su puerta. [KakaObi]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es un nuevo proyecto en el que he estado trabajando ^^U -escribe mucho a lo bestia-

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

Esa noche había sido francamente rutinaria. Kakashi había llegado a su casa a la misma hora y comenzó con la misma rutina. Ruidos de televisión de fondo para aminorar el silencio del lugar, estrujante y pesado. Se quitó la corbata y dejó el maletín sobre la mesa, rememora un poco lo que hay en la alacena y lo que tiene ganas de preparar. Todo es la misma rutina de hombre soltero y solitario de siempre o por lo menos así pretendía ser hasta que el golpe en su puerta resonó en sus oídos.

Fueron golpes apresurados y suaves al mismo tiempo, inquietantes hasta cierto punto. Hatake se aproxima a la puerta y la abre con normalidad, frunce el ceño levemente al no encontrar a nadie y piensa que es una broma hasta que baja la mirada a la canasta enfrente de su puerta. Siempre ha sido una persona bastante imperturbable, pero francamente en ese momento no sabe cómo reaccionar. Hay un bulto rosa con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña mata de pelo que claramente es gris envuelto en una manta blanca. Pestañea intentando salir del shock, entonces el bulto abre los ojos y tiene que sostenerse del pomo de la puerta para no caer. Sin duda era una noche rutinaria hasta que ese bebé apareció enfrente de su casa.

Kakashi jaló la canasta dentro de su casa porque fue lo único que encontró conveniente por hacer. Sentía la sangre corriendo por su cabeza, las sienes le palpitaban y seguía sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía. Esa bola rosa solo estaba ahí dentro de la canasta aparentemente tranquilo babeando todo. Ni siquiera sabía si era niño o niña, pero eso era lo que menos le podía importar en esos momentos. No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer porque la verdad lo primero al ver los ojos adormilados del bebé fue recordar lo qué hizo. Hatake casi nunca tenía sexo a excepción de esa fecha en la que se emborrachaba y se acostaba con alguna persona, esa fecha que había sido hace unos nueve meses. El dolor de cabeza aumentó.

Paso las manos por su cabello desordenándolo con frustración, debía calmarse y pedir algo de ayuda, pero no sabía a quién. No era una persona que contara con muchos amigos y al único que le tenía confianza sabía que no era una buena opción decirle. Definitivamente Gai no era una opción, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era un escándalo. Además, todavía no estaba asegurado que ese bebé fuera suyo. Joder… ¿qué tan borracho debió haber estado ese día? Ni siquiera recuerda muy bien el rostro de la chica con la que se había acostado, mucho menos su nombre. Negó con la cabeza y tomo el celular de la mesa. En ese momento solo podía llamar a una persona.

Tragó grueso al escuchar el timbre resonando, su boca se encontraba increíblemente amarga―. Padre―llamo apenas escucho como el celular era contestado―. ¿Puedes venir a mi casa ahora?

―Estaré ahí dentro de media hora―Sakumo informó con rapidez, debía ser de suma importancia para que Kakashi lo llamara.

* * *

Sakumo apenas tuvo que tocar un par de veces para que la puerta se abriera revelando a un increíblemente pálido Kakashi―. ¿Qué pasa?―preguntó entrando a la casa del menor.

Kakashi vaciló un poco, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo explicarle esa situación tan extraña; sin embargo, no tuvo que decir mucho cuando un llanto proveniente de la sala empezó a escucharse. El mayor de los Hatake se dirigió al lugar para encontrarse a un bebé llorando en una canasta, Kakashi no había sido capaz de hacer algo con el bebé desde que lo había puesto en ese lugar. El mayor sonrió un poco cuando vio al bebé, se inclinó para cargarlo y empezar a mecerlo para calmar un poco el llanto.

―Lo dejaron en mi puerta―murmuró el menor.

Sakumo le dio un vistazo al bebé en sus brazos y fue como una especie de deja vú―. Eso no es precisamente lo que te preocupa, ¿no? ―Kakashi guardo silencio así que el hombre mayor siguió hablando―. Es una copia tuya de cuando eras bebé―añadió con simpleza acariciando la mejilla roja por el reciente llanto.

Kakashi solo atino a pasarse una mano por el cabello―.Yo…

―Deberías hacerte una prueba de paternidad para estar completamente seguro porque si tienes esa mirada de duda es porque tú también crees que es posible―Sakumo vio de reojo a su hijo mientras seguía cargando al bebé en sus brazos.

El Hatake menor asintió levemente, tal vez algo contrariado porque su padre no parecía recriminarle nada hasta parecía disfrutar un poco de cargar a esa cosa rosa. No es que fuera un adolescente de cualquier forma, ya tenía 29 años y tenía un trabajo bastante bueno en realidad; pero de cualquier forma Kakashi nunca quiso un bebé, nunca se lo había planteado en su vida. Tal vez podía sonar algo egoísta, pero esperaba que fuera una equivocación. Y si no era así no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer.

―Kakashi, ve a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas de bebé por el momento. Mañana en la mañana te harás los estudios, pero como un consejo de padre―Sakumo le dio una leve sonrisa―. Los bebés pueden hacer mucho en una sola noche.

* * *

Tenía la cabeza apoyada con algo de pereza en la ventana del automóvil. No tenía muchas ganas de regresar a Konoha, pero tenía que hacerse cargo de ese proyecto que por desgracia duraría como un año. Paso una mano por su cabello pelinegro con algo de frustración, ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos, toco el parche en su ojo izquierdo con algo de amargura para después dejar salir un suspiro.

―Señor Uchiha, llegamos a su edificio―Obito asintió distraídamente y se bajó del auto.

―Gracias por traerme―el chofer asintió y arrancó de nuevo.

Obito se encaminó al edificio con algo de aburrimiento, había tenido una cena ese día con la familia de Fugaku y no había ido tan mal en realidad. Obito estaba casi seguro que Madara debió habérselo pedido a Fugaku.  
Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en su departamento en ese edificio, no era tan lujoso como se podía esperar de un Uchiha, pero Obito no era así. No iba a negar que lo orgulloso y testarudo si le tenía en los genes, incluso su carácter algo amargo se parecía al de su familia… Poniéndolo así tal vez lo único que lo distinguía de un Uchiha normal es que no era tan ostentoso. Pero él antes no era así… Negó con la cabeza, se quitó el saco y abrió los botones de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Se dejó caer en un sofá y empezó a revisar unos documentos.

 _―¡Obito, sal de ahí!―un grito y el fuego sofocándole. Estallidos y más estallidos, humo y alguien siguiéndole de cerca. El ojo izquierdo le duele como el mismo demonio, pero no puede irse de ahí, no puede._

― _¡Ya la vi!―grita a la persona que lo está acompañando en ese infierno. Otra explosión más y todo se distorsiona._

Obito se despierta por los rayos del sol y se muerde el labio frustrado. En verdad que Konoha le trae malos recuerdos.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído uwu Ya tengo el próximo capitulo hecho, lo posteare dentro de un rato. La historia en realidad la estaba poniendo en el grupo KakaObi donde tengo un montón más que no publico en mis cuentas porque son cosas pequeñitas, pero esta historia si ira para un rato. Muchas gracais por haber leído uwu 3 Realmente no saben que tan feliz me hacen con un review y por leer mis historias en general ^^

 **Nanami off~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Estoy aquí con el cap 2 uwu/

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es lo mío .3./

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

Kakashi respiró profundo, las manos le temblaban levemente cuando abrió el sobre de color blanco. Dio un respiro profundo, nunca antes se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida; además que el estrés que había sentido a lo largo de la semana había sido horrible. Sus colegas lo habían notado aunque nadie había dicho mucho al respecto puesto que nadie sentía una verdadera confianza a ese grado para inmiscuirse en su vida y cuestionar un poco de ella. Claro está que Gai era un punto aparte, básicamente había recibido todo un cuestionamiento acerca de su personalidad esos días; Hatake aceptaba que había un poco borde y seco al decirle a Maito que no debía preocuparse. Tal vez después podría darle una disculpa aunque Gai no era precisamente una persona que guardara rencor o se tomara algo como eso muy a pecho.

Decidió dejar de darle rodeos a todo eso y saco la hoja de papel que venía inmaculadamente cerrada en el sobre. La desdobló con manos algo sudadas y leyó el contenido de esta como cuando devoraba uno de sus libros favoritos. Fue casi como un golpe en el estómago, abrió la boca intentando adentrar aire en sus pulmones y por primera vez en su vida, la bufanda junto al cubre bocas que acostumbraba llevar le provocaron una sensación asfixiante. Se quitó las prendas con algo de frustración y paso una mano por su cabello desordenándolo―. Es mío― anunció algo ido a su padre quien se encontraba cargando al bebé que se encontraba dormitando cómodamente en los brazos de su abuelo.

Sakumo lo sabía desde el momento que lo vio en esa cesta en la sala de su hijo, cada facción, cada minúsculo gesto que realizaba era una especie de película vieja, una donde se veía a sí mismo cargando con brazos inexpertos a Kakashi cuando era un recién nacido. Ciertamente siempre lo supo, pero no había dicho nada para no alterar más a su hijo. No eran las mejores circunstancias, pero le agradaba saber que tenía un nieto, era ese mismo calorcito agradable que lo había empujado a salir adelante cuando su esposa había muerto al dar a luz a Kakashi. El mayor se acercó a Kakashi quien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de su sala y se sentó a su lado, el pequeño bebé que todavía no tenía algún nombre bostezo en un gesto tierno, lo suficiente para llamar la atención del ahora confirmado padre―. Sabes que te apoyaré con esto, espero que elijas lo correcto―Sakumo tenía cierto temor en su corazón, no quería que su hijo diera al bebé en adopción, pero sabía que era una posible opción. Si ese fuera a ser el caso, él estaría más que dispuesto en criarlo aunque esa no era la solución.

Kakashi miró las mejillas sonrojadas del bebé que tenía un pequeño hilo de saliva resbalando por su barbilla provocado por el bostezo. Era una pequeña cosita en los brazos de su padre, con el rostro algo arrugado y el ceño algo fruncido intentando encontrar una posición algo cómoda para dormir. Se mordió la mejilla interna y suspiro rendido, no podía abandonarlo por muchas razones; primera, era una persona de principios a pesar de todo y dejarlo en algún lugar como si fuera un objeto desechable se le hacía impensable, segunda, sabía que su padre no lo permitiría y tercera, él mismo había ocasionado todo eso, debía hacerse cargo de todo eso.

―Tendré que amueblar una de las habitaciones para él―porque sí, era un él.

Sakumo le sonrió levemente a su hijo―. Puedo encargarme de eso, tengo algo de experiencia al respecto aunque en lo que salgo deberás cuidar al bebé―dijo con suavidad. No quería asustarlo, pero era necesario, el que empezara a convivir con su hijo era imprescindible ya que todo ese tiempo él se había hecho cargo de cuidar al pequeño bebé cosa que en realidad no era un problema porque no trabajaba.

Kakashi asintió levemente―. Está bien―sabía que esos días se había hecho el desentendido respecto al infante y sabía que había sido bastante abusivo de su parte, pero no había tenido la menor idea de cómo tratar el tema.

―En ese caso iré ahora mismo a buscar lo necesario para una estadía permanente del pequeño. Intenta cargarlo―aconsejó con suavidad mientras lo acomodaba en los brazos de su hijo quien parecía algo reticente al cargar al pequeño, pero no podía culparlo. Al principio se tiene mucho miedo de no hacerlo bien y terminar lastimándolo―. Sostén su cabeza con un brazo, todavía es muy pequeño así que debes hacerlo.

Kakashi se sintió algo estúpido cargando al bebé, todavía era algo incómodo pensar acerca del niño como su hijo. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, pero aun así asintió ante las palabras de Sakumo―. Está bien, si sucede algo te llamaré―agradecía que fuera sábado y no tuviera que ir a trabajar.

―Intentaré no tardar tanto―Sakumo se fue después de esas palabras y Kakashi se quedó observando al niño que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

Según las palabras del propio Sakumo el bebé era bastante pacífico y casi no lloraba a menos de que fuera algo necesario como al tener hambre o necesitar un cambio. Lo observó por bastante rato sin saber que hacer o si se podía mover, no sabía si eso pudo incomodar al bebé, pero el pequeño abrió los ojos algo adormilado revelando los ojos de tonalidad oscura como los suyos. Este pareció observarlo con curiosidad aunque seguía teniendo esa mirada adormilada, no sabía muy bien si eso en realidad era algo que había heredado de él o solo producto del haber despertado―. Hola, supongo que soy tu papá―le dijo con cierta dificultad. Sabía que durante el primes era necesario hacer sentir al bebé querido y darle ciertos estímulos.

Tal vez él también lo había sabido y por eso había estado comprando revistas sobre bebés más por la inquietud de no sentirse capaz de poder salir adelante y no querer aprovecharse de su propio padre. Acercó su dedo algo vacilante a la mejilla del bebé y la acarició con suavidad, sus ojos se abrieron algo sorprendidos cuando este busco con sus manitas el sostener su mano para después darle una sonrisa dulce. Tragó algo de saliva al sentirse sobrecogido por la emoción―. Eres bastante listo al parecer, eso lo debiste heredar de mí―murmuró dejando que el bebé sostuviera su dedo índice.

Antes de darse cuenta Kakashi se encontraba relajado y con una sonrisa suave en los labios. Suspiró un poco poniéndose de pie al escuchar una especie de llanto que quería empezar en su hijo, después de asegurarse que no fuera un cambio de pañal cosa para la que todavía no estaba preparado se dirigió a la cocina mientras cargaba al bebé en la canasta para bebé portátil que había comprado hace unos días.

Busco en la alacena la fórmula para alimentar al niño, puso a calentar el agua por unos cinco minutos, la introdujo en el biberón y después la metió al refrigerador por unos minutos para que se enfriara―. Tranquilo, bebé, dentro de un rato estará la comida―le informo mientras rozaba con suavidad una diminuta mano; sin embargo el bebé empezó a llorar con fuerza. Kakashi suspiró tomando al infante entre sus manos empezando a mecerlo con suavidad esperando que se calmara un poco, el llanto mermo un poco, pero seguía llorando contra su hombre que se iba humedeciendo. Algo atareado saco el biberón y le hecho la fórmula en polvo y la agito. Puso su muñeca y dejo caer unas gotas sobre está para comprobar la temperatura del biberón. Asintió conforme y se dirigió a la sala para poder alimentar al bebé con mayor facilidad. Suspiró aliviado al ver como el pequeño empezaba a tomar del biberón.

Agradecía haber leído esas revistas y observar a su padre cuando alimentaba al niño. Limpio con algo de cuidado algunos rastros de lágrimas―. Eres bastante llorón, ¿eh?, aunque eres un bebé así que no te culpo, yo conocí a alguien que era un llorón sin remedio―mencionó con suavidad observando como el niño comía con hambre―. Y eso me da esperanzas contigo porque al final, a ese llorón lo termine amando mucho aunque al final él me termino odiando mucho también. Espero que no pase contigo…―sonrió con algo de amargura―. Ahora que lo pienso no tienes nombre, ¿qué tal Haru? Después de todo apareciste justo cuando la primavera está a punto de comenzar, eso me recuerda que también conocí a Obito en primavera―mencionó quitándole el biberón de la boca al estar vacío. Apoyo al pequeño contra su hombro para hacerlo eructar con pequeñas palmaditas―. Hatake Haru suena bien, ¿no crees?―casi al instante Haru eructo regurgitando en el proceso sobre su hombro. Kakashi ni siquiera entendió el porqué, pero una risa suave abandono sus labios―. Esa es una crítica bastante dura, pero soy tu padre así que ya después cuando hables tal vez te quejes de tu nombre, pero ahora no es el momento.

Sakumo prefirió quedarse en donde estaba, al parecer Kakashi podría lidiar con eso. Se sentía orgulloso. Sonrió con suavidad al ver la imagen de su hijo cargando a su nieto.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído ^^ Y muchas gracias por sus reviews! Los amo! 3 uwur También quiero decir algo, he agarrado una mala costumbre de no contestar reviews porque normalmente estoy apurada, pero me dije que no podía seguir con esto porque es muy desconsiderado, ustedes se toman su tiempo para dejar uno así que yo me tomare mi tiempo para responderlos .o./ Como saben está prohibido responder reviews dentro del fanfic así que respondere por medio de un PM ^3^

En otras noticias (?) Planeo subir el último cap de Virgin hoy, tengo que aprovechar este mes antes de ingresar a la universidad m donde perdere mi libertad (?) Era todo, muchas gracias!

 **Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Estoy actualizando rápido para prevenir los tiempos de universidad (?)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es lo mío.

 **Advertencia:** contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

Kakashi abrió los ojos completamente rojos, sentía la cabeza pesada y le dolía bastante seguro ocasionado por las pocas horas de sueño que estaba teniendo últimamente. Se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos para estar frente a la cuna del pequeño de un mes y unos días. Lo tomo entre sus brazos y sintió el inconfundible olor de un pañal sucio. Prendió la luz de su habitación y después de calmar un poco a Haru lo puso sobre el mueble especial para cambiar al bebé que ya no lloraba, pero tenía los ojos llorosos.

Hatake le sonrió levemente a su hijo, la predicción estaba resultando completamente cierta, un cariño casi antinatural surgía en él cuando veía a esa persona diminuta, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esos adorables pijamas de perritos que le había comprado Sakumo a Haru. Sin embargo, no podía negar que lidiar con Haru y su trabajo resultaba completamente cansado, pero no se quejaba mucho. El mes había avanzado bastante rápido en realidad, entre cosas por aprender para cuidar con mayor facilidad al pequeño, cambios de pañales, sonrisas tiernas y papeles para tener la completa custodia del niño y que en ningún futuro alguna mujer apareciera queriendo hacerse la madre sufrida. Kakashi no había conocido a su madre personalmente, pero habían álbumes enteros de su madre embarazada viendo con cariño su abultado estómago así que ese papel era importante para él.

Sonrió levemente mientras alzaba a Haru―. ¿Contento ahora?―el niño sonrió levemente y Kakashi lo apretó contra él un poco, camino hasta el basurero y dejo el pañal sucio en el canasto. Ojeo el reloj que se encontraba en la cómoda de su cama―. Despiertas a horas muy complicadas, Haru―murmuro levemente observando al niño que parecía a punto de quedarse dormido de nuevo. Se acercó con pasos suaves a la cuna de color blanco con muñequitos colgados, lo depositó con suavidad, pero apenas estaba a punto de dar unos pasos escuchó el quejido disconforme. Lo tomo entre sus brazos resignado―. Eres bastante manipulador también―Kakashi ya estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento en su hijo así que simplemente se acostó en su cama y lo acomodo sobre su pecho.

El mayor cerró los ojos y se preguntó internamente cómo demonios le hacía para no girarse cuando Haru se dormía sobre él. ¿Instinto paterno? Decidió ya no pensar en eso y dormir un rato antes de tener que levantarse de nuevo para ir al trabajo. Sonrió levemente antes de caer dormido, Haru desprendía cierto calorcito agradable.

* * *

Hatake abrió los ojos con pesadez, la vibración del celular sobre su cama lo despertó, lo apago todavía algo adormilado. Pestañeó confundido al sentir que algo le faltaba, el pánico empezó a inundarlo al recordar que Haru había dormido con él, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Se puso de pie de inmediato y empezó a revisar debajo de la cama y por todas partes en busca del niño.

Escuchó unos ruidos de la cocina y casi corrió en dirección del lugar, al ansiedad le estaba consumiendo por dentro. Al ver a su papá cargando a Haru mientas lo alimentaba no supo si ponerse a llorar o reír, el ataque de pánico que había sufrido se comparaba al de aquel accidente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, el sueño había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos―. Papá, no hagas algo así de nuevo―murmuró todavía algo consternado viendo a un sonriente Haru entre los brazos de Sakumo.

El mayor pareció algo avergonzado y arrepentido―. Lo siento, fui a buscarte a tu habitación, pero seguías durmiendo y Haru ya había despertado, es bastante madrugador―añadió con cariño observando a su nieto. Le quitó el biberón cuando este se vació.

―Hu―el bebé dejo salir un sonido suave mientras estiraba su manita en dirección de Kakashi.

―Al parecer quiere que su papá lo cargue un rato―mencionó amablemente Sakumo pasándole al menor con cuidado. Casi de forma imperceptible Kakashi lo abrazo con fuerza, solo cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos se sintió completamente aliviado. Recordó que todavía no le habían sacado los gases y lo acomodo con suavidad sobre su pecho para darle palmaditas, quería evitar algún cólico fuerte.

Otra vez sucedió, Haru regurgito sobre su hombro―. No sé si lo haces a propósito, ¿lo haces?―preguntó con suavidad mientras lo alzaba un poco, el pequeño solo dejo salir una risita cristalina que le provoco ternura.

―Tal vez solo quiere recordarte que tienes que irte a bañar, yo me hago cargo de él. Además el desayuno ya está, solo apúrate―Kakashi asintió y se fue directo a la ducha. No tardó mucho en bañarse y se puso la camisa manga larga de color blanco y la corbata negra. Ya después se pondría el saco.

Se sentó en el comedor y comió con tranquilidad mientras le daba miradas a su hijo que parecía divertido viendo como Sakumo movía un sonajero frente a él. Lavo los platos que uso y le dio una mirada a la pared decidiendo que todavía tenía tiempo―. Bañaré a Haru―le informo a su padre mientras estiraba los brazos y Sakumo le pasaba al bebé que no protesto.

―Si quieres lo puedo hacer yo―se ofreció el mayor.

―No te preocupes, tengo tiempo y ya suficiente haces cuidándolo mientras yo trabajo―se encamino al baño y saco la bañerita de tonalidad celeste. Se remango las mangas de la camisa y después de desnudar al pequeño lo introdujo al agua. Kakashi todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo bañó, más de una vez sintió como si se le fuera resbalar, todavía le daba algo de miedo, pero sabía que podía manejarlo. Los perritos de goma flotaban en la bañera y él sonrió. A Haru no parecía molestarle bañarse siempre parecía feliz cuando lo hacía.

Tomo una toalla para envolver el cuerpo desnudo del más pequeño y se dirigió a su cuarto, puso a Haru sobre su cama, le dio una ojeada antes de moverse rápido, tomar los pañales y una ropita para cambiarlo. Sonrió divertido al verlo mover los bracitos. Lo vistió después de asegurarse de haberlo secado bien.

Kakashi se apuró al notar la hora en el reloj, necesitaba irse ya, tenía pensado cambiarse la camisa porque se había mojado, pero igualmente se secaría después. Agarró el saco negro mientras cargaba a Haru―. Ya me voy―anunció Hatake entregándole el bebé a Sakumo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Kakashi llegó algo apurado al edificio en el que trabajaba, Hatake había seguido los pasos de su padre y había estudiado derecho, además de administración empresarial. Trabajaba para una gran compañía y era un miembro importante en la compañía siendo el manager del departamento de relaciones, así que su situación económica era bastante estable. Todas las miradas de las personas se posaron sobre él y es que ver a Kakashi Hatake llegar unos minutos retrasado, con la camisa remangada y sin saco no era algo de todo los días. Algunas mujeres en la recepción soltaron un suspiro, se veía guapo.

Hatake por su parte iba maldiciendo internamente al tráfico. Frunció el ceño en el ascensor al recordar que había dejado el saco sobre el asiento del copiloto, cuando tuviera tiempo podría ir a recogerlo. Bajo del ascensor y cuando planeaba entrar a su oficina fue detenido por su secretaria.

―¡Señor Hatake!―llamó ella algo apurada.

―¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó sintiéndose algo tenso.

―La representante de Sharingan vino más temprano para hablar acerca de los trámites para el nuevo proyecto en conjunto―la joven informo mientras era seguida de cerca por el hombre.

Kakashi maldijo internamente y recordó otra razón por la que había estado estresado y recordando cosas que prefería olvidar. La propuesta para el trabajo en conjunto le había llegado hace una semana y los recuerdos habían empezado a aflorar en él. Por lo menos sabía que Obito no estaba en el país y eso en cierta parte era doloroso, pero también le daba algo de calma.

Ingresó a la sala de juntas donde una mujer de cabello pelinegro y ojos rojos lo esperaba, a Kakashi se le hizo vagamente parecida a alguien―. Disculpe la tardanza, soy Kakashi Hatake―mencionó mientras tomaba asiento al frente de la mujer.

―Kurenai Yuhi―la mujer le dio una mirada larga―pensé que las personas en esta compañía eran puntuales―fue lo único que dijo mientras abría una carpeta.

Kakashi apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada más y abrió su maletín para sacar la carpeta que tenía preparada para esa reunión. De manera casi cómica al abrirla se regaron unos folletos sobre la mesa, Kakashi se sintió algo avergonzado al olvidar que los había dejado ahí―. Disculpe―murmuró apenado mientras recogía sus folletos, pero uno ya era revisado por la mujer.

―¿Pediatras?―preguntó la mujer con un tinte de curiosidad en su voz, incluso la molestia en sus ojos parecía haber desaparecido un poco.

Kakashi asintió mientras alargaba la mano para tomar el folleto―. He estado buscando uno para llevar a mi hijo, lo he llevado a otros anteriormente, pero ninguno ha sido de mi agrado―y era completamente cierto, siempre eran chicas que parecían olvidar que al que debían atender era a Haru por estar preguntándole cosas de su vida.

―Entonces tiene a un hijo―siguió ella con la conversación, parecía bastante curiosa por el asunto―. ¿Es ya grande?

Hatake siguió hablando porque Kurenai parecía olvidar el incidente de la mañana y porque en realidad no había hablado de su hijo con nadie a excepción de su padre―. No en realidad, apenas tiene un mes y una semana―Kakashi sonrió levemente.

Kurenai pareció relajarse completamente― ¿Y cómo es la vida de un padre?―la mujer se sentía curiosa al respecto, después de todo la noticia de que iba a ser madre se la habían dado hace poco.

Kakashi pareció meditar un poco la respuesta―. Es cansada, apenas y duermo, pero cuando sonríe vale la pena―dijo con una sonrisa relajada.

Yuhi agradeció la sinceridad―. Supongo que su esposa se hace cargo mientras usted trabaja, espero que mi esposo me ayude cuando el bebé nazca―comentó la ojiroja poniendo su carpeta sobre la mesa con claras intenciones de comenzar la reunión.

Kakashi entendió el porqué de la curiosidad de la mujer―. Felicidades y en realidad el que me ayuda es mi padre, también tengo que buscar una niñera que sea confiable…―murmuró para sí mismo, al ver la pregunta en los ojos de la mujer agregó:―Soy padre soltero.

Kurenai sonrió y empezaron la reunión.

* * *

El peligris regresó a su casa algo cansado, pero satisfecho con su trabajo. Al finalizar la reunión Kurenai le había recomendado una pediatra llamada Tsunade Senju. Pensaba ir el día siguiente en la tarde, agradecía que fuera sábado.

Al entrar a su casa se encontró con su padre viendo la televisión con el radio para escuchar a Haru sobre la mesita así que supuso que se encontraba dormido―. Buenas noches, hijo―la saludó el mayor con una sonrisa amable.

―¿Te quedarás a dormir, papá?―preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina, tenía demasiada hambre.

Sakumo a veces se quedaba a dormir mientras que otras regresaba a su casa―. No esta vez, quede con unos viejos amigos que no veía hace bastante.

Kakashi asintió sacando algo de comida del refrigerador―. Gracias papá, entonces te veré el lunes―sacó su billetera, tomo el cheque que tenía preparado y se lo tendió a su padre―. Aquí está por lo del último mes―Hatake sabía que Sakumo no lo hacía por nada a cambio y que de hecho disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Haru, pero no quería aprovecharse del hombre―. Por favor… y ya sabes por si encuentras algo bonito para Haru.

Sakumo soltó una risa leve mientras tomaba el cheque y despeinó a su hijo―. ¿Sabes, Kakashi? En verdad me siento orgulloso de ti. Nos veremos el lunes―se despidió.

―Buenas noches, papá.

 _―¡Eres un asesino!_

 _―Pero…_

 _―¡Debiste hacerlo!_

 _―Obito…_

 _―¡Te odio!_

Kakashi se despertó de golpe, abrió los ojos y suspiró agotado al sentir las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. Sonrió levemente al ver a Haru con los ojos abiertos en su cuna―. Lo siento, ¿te desperté?―murmuró con suavidad mientras se ponía de pie. Lo alzó con cuidado y empezó a mecerlo con suavidad, el dolor en su pecho fue disminuyendo de poco a poco―¿Sabes? Tú eres el que me ayuda a mí―Haru soltó una risa y Kakashi sonrió―. Mañana te llevaré al parque, gracias―y le dio un beso en la frente. La risa de Haru se escuchó pura y dulce, Hatake pudo dormir bien esa noche.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído, en realidad estoy bastante entusiasmada con esta historia, encuentro bastante lindo lidiar con un Kakashi siendo padre. Como sabemos Kakashi es una persona responsable así que no creo que quiera deshacerse de su hijo, además que siempre conto con el apoyo de Sakumo así que creo que a él le gustaría ser un buen padre. Gracias por su apoyo, los amo :3

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
